Reencontro
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Harry e Draco se encontram depois de alguns anos após teremterminado a escola... O que haverá mudado entre eles? TRA: Reencuentro EPILOGO ONLINE!
1. Mais que um rival

**Escrita por: Crazyfantasia**

**Nome Original: Reencuentro**

**Traduzida por: Bel-Chan**

**Betada por: IVI**

* * *

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens dessa história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Feita simplesmente para diversão, sem qualquer finalidade econômica.

**Capítulo 1 – Mais que um rival**

O vento gelado soprava com muita força, ondulando as capas dos aurores que se aproximavam da casa na colina. A luz da lua minguante apenas os ajudava a andar pelo caminho de pedra enquanto tentavam fazer o mínimo de barulho e pegar de surpresa os ocupantes da casa.

Todos estavam com as varinhas de prontidão para entrar em ação a qualquer momento. O homem que ia a frente fez um sinal indicando que aguardassem e, com gestos, assinalou para atacarem em dupla, mostrando a direção que deveriam tomar. Eram oito ao todo. Mais que suficiente para subjugá-los e capturá-los.

- Vou na frente, Potter – sussurrou o homem que fazia dupla com Harry.

-Ok, te dou cobertura. – Assentiu.

No maior silêncio, rodearam a casa e encontraram a porta dos fundos aberta. Harry deu à volta pelos arbustos no final do jardim e viu um movimento. Sem esperar para se certificar o que era, lançou um feitiço certeiro e, em seguida, ouviu um corpo cair pesadamente no chão.

- Vou averiguar - disse seu par e Harry concordou.

Ele, por sua vez, entrou na casa e se deparou com uma cozinha totalmente equipada ao estilo Muggle. Uma rápida olhada indicou que estava vazia. Andando rente à parede, chegou à porta de comunicação no corredor e esperou pelo sinal.

Harry ouviu vozes e supôs que todos estavam bêbados.

- Está bem amarrado? – perguntou uma voz grossa marcada por um sotaque estrangeiro.

- Estava muito nervosinho e tive que dar um corretivo nele. – respondeu uma voz idêntica.

- Mas deixou vivo, não é? - disse o outro – Não quero me divertir com um cadáver.

- Vai sobreviver mais algumas horas. – Riu desagradavelmente.

- É um idiota! Sempre tem que acabar com a diversão! – Intrometeu-se outro.

E então se ouviu os sons de uma luta violenta.

Maldições ditas em um idioma que Harry sabia ser búlgaro, mas que ele não compreendeu, indicaram que os homens estavam dispostos a lutar. E nesse momento sua varinha vibrou e ele compreendeu que a hora tinha chegado. A porta de comunicação se transformou em milhões de lascas quando lançou um feitiço. Foi correndo para a sala que se encontrava cheia de homens bêbados e que não ofereceram a menor resistência quando os aurores os encurralaram com suas varinhas.

- Reviste a parte de cima, Potter – o homem que comandava a operação disse – Os outros ficaram de guarda aqui.

- Está bem – Harry disse , voltando-se para ir até as escadas.

- Tenha cuidado!

Harry não retrucou e subiu os degraus lentamente tentando escutar algum ruído que pudesse indicar a presença de mais búlgaros. O primeiro andar da casa estava na penumbra, mas Harry não usou Lumus para iluminar. Havia três portas e ele entrou no primeiro quarto que estava em frente às escadas. Revistou minuciosamente cada canto do cômodo, mas não havia ninguém. O quarto seguinte também estava vazio, mas a cama estava desfeita e havia manchas de sangue no lençol branco que fizeram Harry contrair os lábios, irritado.

Chegou ao ultimo quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado. Lá dentro, uma luz muita fraca o mostrou algo que fez todo o seu mundo desmoronar. Uma figura familiar estava amarrada à cama e tinha apenas um lençol cobrindo seu corpo nu. Harry parecia estar em um pesadelo, nada do que via parecia real. O longo cabelo loiro estava ocultando o rosto belo e inconfundível, mas que agora estava repleto de golpes e cortes profundos, dos lábios saía um filete de sangue que escorria pelo pescoço que também não estava em melhores condições. Desceu o olhar pelo corpo do loiro e viu hematomas por todos os lugares: abdômen, tórax, pernas, braços. Praticamente não havia uma parte sem estar machucada.

- Draco! - murmurou com uma voz repleta de dor.

Uma raiva imensa invadiu seu corpo e ele quis, naquele momento, descer para destroçar, matar e infringir a mais terrível dores àqueles que fizeram isso a... ele.

Mas pensando no que um dos búlgaros tinha dito, Draco estava muito ferido e morreria se não fosse atendido com urgência. Com feitiços certeiros, as cordas desapareceram, soltando os tornozelos e pulsos do loiro ainda imóvel. Harry se aproximou para certificar que o outro respirava e teve um sobressalto quando tocou seu rosto. Estava gelado.

- Não, por favor! Não pode ter morrido! – rogou desesperado.

Colocou os dedos no pescoço para sentir a pulsação. Ela estava lá, fraca, mas estava. Cobriu com muita delicadeza o corpo magro, porém atlético, que ainda fazia seu coração disparar. Nesse momento, um homem apareceu na porta e franziu o cenho ao ver Draco inconsciente.

- Como ele está?

- Muito mal – Tentou dizer com voz firme, mas fracassando terrivelmente – Vou levá-lo ao St. Mungus imediatamente.

- Está bem – concordou o outro – Mas não se esqueça que ele é um suspeito, que está detido.

Como se Draco fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, Harry o pegou nos braços com facilidade e depois de olhar para seu rosto maltratado por um segundo, desaparatou do quarto.

As horas seguintes foram um inferno para Harry. Os medibruxos entravam e saíam do quarto de Draco exibindo cara de enterro, fazendo o jovem esperar o pior.

- Doutor! Doutor! – Deteve um sujeito que ia entrando pela centésima vez no quarto.– Como ele está?

- Estamos fazendo o melhor. – disse com ambigüidades.

- Fala logo! – Ele exigiu.

Não ia aceitar essa tolice como resposta. O medibruxo o olhou um segundo antes de falar:

- Já curamos seus ferimentos – Começou a explicar – Duas costelas quebradas, pulso fraturado e muito álcool no sangue, mas...

- Álcool? – perguntou desesperado.

- O rapaz estava mais bêbado que um gambá.

- Prossiga. – disse Harry quando recuperou a voz.

- Mas ainda está numa fase crítica.

- Mas vai sobreviver, não é? - perguntou com voz embargada.

- Assim esperamos.

Harry sentou, quando sentiu que suas pernas não agüentariam mais.

- Preciso vê-lo. – Não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

- Está bem – Consentiu o medibruxo com má vontade ao ver a atitude decidida de Harry. – Quinze minutos.

O medibruxo abriu a porta e indicou que se aproximasse da cama. Harry se sentou numa cadeira perto dela e segurou a mão de Draco entre as suas com delicadeza.

"_Não morra, por favor_." – Pediu silenciosamente enquanto acariciava-lhe os dedos.

O medibruxo os deixou a sós e Harry beijou a palma da mão de Draco amorosamente. Amor esse que nunca teve coragem de confessar. Fechando seus olhos, recordou o dia em que se deu conta que Draco era muito mais que um rival.

Estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e jogava a clássica partida de Quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Jogavam há mais de duas horas e o placar estava muito apertado. Harry estava se desesperando, afinal o pomo de ouro não estava em lugar nenhum e Draco não parava de insultá-lo toda vez que se aproximava dele. Por duas ou três vezes, o loiro o agrediu com a firme intenção de derrubá-lo, mas conseguiu se manter firme na vassoura.

Quando percorria o campo pela milésima vez, evitando os balaços e Draco, conseguiu avistar o pomo voando perto do campo. Na mesma hora voou para lá, mas Draco surgiu a frente e Harry o xingou, afinal o loiro estava com muita vantagem sobre ele. Acelerou ao máximo para alcançá-lo. Quando estavam ombro a ombro, o pomo freou de repente e deu ré inesperadamente. Por instinto, Draco virou a cabeça e o pomo passou raspando pela bochecha de Malfoy causando um leve arranhado. Mas o pomo não foi muito longe porque ficou preso no cabelo do loiro.

Harry viu os movimentos do pomo e estendeu a mão para pegá-lo. Só que acabou também segurando os cabelos de Draco. Quando tentou tirar o pomo, Draco soltou um grito de dor e tirou a mão da vassoura. Levou as mãos à cabeça e tentou tirar o pomo de Harry. Ao menos foi o que pensou o grifinório. Harry não pensou em soltar a bolinha dourada e puxou com mais força. Esse movimento fez Draco perder o equilíbrio e cair da vassoura, levando Harry com ele. Foram alguns metros antes de pararem.

Harry caiu por cima de Draco, respirando profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tinham os corpos praticamente colados. Harry estava com o pomo e uma grande quantidade do cabelo do loiro na mão esquerda.

- Quando, diabos, você pretende sair de cima de mim, Potter? – Draco cuspiu as palavras – Você pesa uma tonelada e estou sufocando.

- Eu não estou tão gordo. – replicou indignado – O problema é que você é fracote e não tem forças pra nada.

- Sim, claro, o que você quiser – disse arrastando a voz – Agora, saí daí!

- Espera...- retrucou enfurecido – O pomo esta agarrado nesse cabelo nojento e não quer sair.

- E tem que fazer isso em cima de mim?

- Ainda que seja um fraco, é bem mais confortável que a grama.

Draco não retrucou. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, Harry não tinha percebido por que estava tentando soltar o pomo, mas quando percebeu, emudeceu. Draco estava com os olhos fechados e tinha os lábios entreabertos. Tinha a respiração ofegante e um leve rubor no rosto. Harry o enxergava como se fosse a primeira vez. Reparou nas delicadas sobrancelhas desenhadas, o nariz arrebitado salpicado de suor que estava totalmente de acordo com seu belo rosto, lábios úmidos e apetitosos como nunca tinha visto e uma pele... uma pele que parecia ser de pêssego e se perguntou se realmente seria tão suave quanto parecia.

Moveu-se um pouco para apoiar o braço direito na grama, retirando um pouco do peso de cima de Draco, e o gemido que saiu da garganta do loiro, fez sua pele se eriçar e seu sangue ferver de uma maneira desconhecida. Não parou de observar o rosto de Draco e viu, hipnotizado, como ele molhou os lábios vermelhos e carnudos com a língua para depois morder o lábio inferior. Nesse momento, desejou com todas as forças ser ele a morder aqueles lábios.

Com relutância, endireitou-se. Estava com o pomo preso na mão há algum tempo, mas não queria deixar de sentir a calidez e suavidade do corpo do sonserino debaixo do seu. Ficou de joelhos com toda a intenção de se sentar sobre Draco. Negava-se completamente a deixar de sentir o outro corpo sob o seu. Quando mostrou o pomo ao público, movimentou-se sobre os quadris do loiro, embriagando-se de sensações jamais sentidas, enquanto sua mão livre acariciava a cintura de Draco suavemente.

O ruído desapareceu ao seu redor, apenas consciente do garoto que se movia debaixo dele. Um segundo desejo o invadiu com força e teve a vontade de possui-lo naquele momento. Um aperto forte em seu pulso o fez voltar à realidade. Harry olhou para baixo e constatou que Draco estava furioso.

- Bela humilhação, Potter! – disse, com os olhos cinzentos frios e ele o empurrou com violência.

Harry observou Draco se dirigir ao vestiário com passos rápidos e se levantou para comemorar com a Grifinória a vitória. Mas depois daquele dia, nada foi como antes. Sempre procurava o loiro e seu dia se iluminava quando ele ria e se sentia mal quando ele parecia cabisbaixo ou preocupado.

Ron foi o primeiro a perceber que Draco estava mudado. Comentou que era estranho que o sonserino já não os perturbava e quase não era visto pelos corredores da escola. Para seus amigos, a trégua do loiro era uma benção, mas para Harry era uma tortura, porque não tinha nenhuma outra oportunidade de vê-lo e olhar para aqueles olhos que o perseguiam toda à noite.

Quando começaram a último ano, pararam de ter aulas juntos e Harry ficou desesperado por que só conseguia ver o loiro na hora do almoço. Afinal, Draco parecia ter sumido de todos os lugares.

Hermione foi, como sempre, uma grande amiga para ele. Escutou com atenção sua confissão quando já não conseguia mais esconder e ofereceu um ombro muitas vezes para Harry desabafar. Ela quem insistiu para que ele se envolvesse com outras pessoas para ver se esquecia Draco, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu. Como os namoricos eram rápidos, logo ganhou a fama de mulherengo e garoto irresistível.

O único consolo que tinha era ver Draco nos treinos e nas partidas de Quadribol. No ultimo ano, esperou com ansiedade o jogo contra Sonserina, afinal iria vê-lo. Mas para sua imensa decepção, apareceu outro apanhador. Draco não estava em lugar nenhum Tentou descobrir o que aconteceu com Draco, mas o apanhador não falou nada. Ficou tão furioso, que em menos de dez minutos, o pomo estava em sua mão e o jogo acabado.

Na festa de graduação, Harry observava cada passo de Draco, afinal sabia que não ia voltar a vê-lo. Começara a noite bebendo cerveja amanteigada sem dar importância às garotas que se aproximavam para convidá-lo para dançar. Apenas observava o outro com toda a atenção do mundo e praticamente o comia com os olhos. O loiro estava vestido todo de negro. A camisa de seda moldava perfeitamente seu tórax musculoso. O corte perfeito das calças realçava sas pernas bem-feitas e as nádegas definidas.

Distraiu-se um momento para pegar outra cerveja e quando voltou a observá-lo, ficou chocado. Blaise Zabini tinha passado o braço pela cintura de Draco e sussurrava algo no ouvido dele. O loiro riu com elegância e assentiu ruborizado. Harry teve que se conter para não partir a cara de Zabini quando ele beijou Draco apaixonadamente. O grifinório desviou o olhar da cena para que ninguém percebesse como isso o machucava.

Levantou e foi até uma garota que várias vezes foi falar com ele e, sem dizer uma palavra, levou-a para a pista de dança, tomou-a nos braços e começou a beijá-la com ansiedade enquanto imaginava que era Draco que estava em seus braços. Quando eles se separaram, a garota estava mais do que disposta a acompanhá-lo a qualquer lugar para ficarem sozinhos. Saíram juntos do baile e Harry se obrigou a não voltar a pensar no loiro.

Depois daquela noite, não voltou a vê-lo.

Harry e Ron entraram numa equipe de Quadribol profissional quando terminaram a escola, mas isso não o mantinha ocupado o suficiente. Sobrava muito tempo para pensar em Draco e não conseguia encontrar uma forma de tirá-lo do seu coração. Decidiu entrar para o Ministério como auror e aceitava as missões mais perigosas para ocupar sua mente. Quando não estava em missão, ajudava Ron nos treinos e fazia exercícios até que não tivesse forças para mais nada e conseguia dormir um sono sem sonhos.

Quando chegaram as notícias de que houvera uma fuga da prisão mágica da Bulgária e que os fugitivos estavam na Inglaterra, foi um dos primeiros a se oferecer para capturá-los. Seguiram a pista durante vários dias. Era importante detê-los o mais rápido possível, eles eram muito perigosos e assassinos cruéis.

Harry voltou ao presente quando Draco se moveu, gemendo. Voltar a vê-lo, fez com que mergulhasse tanto no passado, que havia até esquecido onde estava, e secou as lágrimas com rapidez. Não se dera conta que havia começado a chorar.

- Calma – murmurou Harry acariciando a face do loiro. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Se antes ficou preocupado porque Draco estava gelado, agora ficou alarmado quando sentiu que ele estava muito quente.

- Está queimando em febre – disse angustiado e tratou de se levantar para chamar o medibruxo, mas seu pulso foi apertado com força.

- Blaise... Blaise –Draco disse com os olhos abertos, mas sem enxergar nada a sua frente – Blaise... Blaise, onde você está?

- Blaise está bem. – Harry mentiu, apertando os lábios, cheio de ciúmes.

"_Com certeza estão juntos!"_ - Pensou cheio de dor no coração.

- Blaise... Blaise – Draco murmurava sem parar.

Harry libertou a mão e saiu correndo do quarto. Draco estava tranqüilo quando voltou com o medibruxo depois de alguns minutos. O homem o examinou e o fez tomar todo o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco.

- É um bom sinal que tenha recobrado a consciência. – comentou – Agora, temos que controlar a temperatura.

Harry ficou ao lado do medibruxo e o observava com atenção.

- Tem um homem do Ministério esperando para vê-lo aí fora.

- Obrigado.

- Como Malfoy está? – perguntou o homem que o esperava.

- Parece melhor. – Sentaram-se em umas cadeiras que ficavam no corredor – O que aconteceu com os búlgaros?

- Todos foram levados para país deles, aproveitando que estavam bêbados. – respondeu sorrindo – Alguns quase não se agüentavam em pé.

- Vou precisar dos nomes. – disse tentando soar indiferente.

- Logo te darei. – Assentiu com a cabeça e tirou um papel do bolso – Conhece Blaise Zabini?

- Sim, por quê? – Olhou-o desconfiado.

- Você se lembra que lançou um feitiço antes de entrar na casa? – Harry confirmou – Bom, você o atacou. Ele foi reanimado e interrogado no Ministério.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou ansioso.

- Parece que ele e Malfoy estavam passando uns dias na casa quando apareceram os búlgaros e entraram a força. Tentaram se defender, mas ficaram sem as varinhas. Parece que os búlgaros tinham "gostos especiais" em relação à companhia íntima e os obrigaram a beber muito para que não oferecessem resistência. Zabini disse que eles foram separados e quando ouviu Malfoy sendo espancado, atacou o homem que estava com ele. Lutaram pela varinha e acabaram fora da casa. Zabini deixou o búlgaro fora de combate e quando ia voltar para ajudar o amigo, você o atacou.

- Parece lógico.

- Sim. Encontramos o homem no local aonde ele disse e tudo confere, mas de qualquer forma, precisamos do depoimento de Malfoy.

- Está muito mal.

- Quando estiver melhor, devemos levá-lo ao Ministério.

- Me faz um favor – Encarou-o com firmeza – , atrase o depoimento dele em pelo menos uma semana.

- O quê?

- E consiga uma autorização para que ele permaneça na minha casa.

- Não creio que ...

- É só um suspeito, Jimmy, não é nenhum criminoso.

- Não sei...

- Eu sei que você pode. – Sorriu esperançoso.

- Farei o possível. – Levantaram-se das cadeiras – Você tem que ir ao Ministério fazer seu relatório.

- Irei mais tarde.

Jimmy aparatou e Harry voltou ao quarto.

- Tenho que me ausentar por algumas horas, doutor.

Aproximou-se de Draco e segurou a mão dele outra vez.

- Ninguém que não seja deste hospital tem autorização para vê-lo, entendeu? – Lançou um olhar que não aceitava recusas.

- Claro! Claro! – respondeu o medibruxo.

Aqueles lindos olhos verdes podiam ter uma expressão terrível quando Harry queria.

- Irei dar as instruções necessárias – E saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

Harry voltou sua atenção para Draco e acariciou seu rosto. Percebeu que a febre tinha cedido e ele dormia profundamente. Acariciou a boca do loiro, e o desejo de mordiscar-lhe os lábios, como queria desde aquele dia no sexto ano, voltou. Ele sabia que o outro estava doente, mas precisava beijá-lo, queria e ia fazer. Olhou rapidamente para a porta esperando que o medibruxo não voltasse e se inclinou sobre Draco. Aproximou seu rosto junto ao do loiro, sentindo sua respiração e aspirando seu perfume.

"_Nada mudou!"_ – Pensou fechando os olhos se embriagando com seu aroma.

Alcançou os lábios de Draco e algo mudou dentro de si. Finalmente o beijava! Ao final, conhecera o sabor desses lábios suaves e vermelhos. Mordeu com suavidade o lábio inferior do loiro como sempre quis fazer e continuou beijando-o sem querer parar. Desenhou com a língua o contorno da boca de Draco e quando descobriu os lábios entreabertos, segurou a respiração. Beijá-lo era muito tentador. Pensou que Draco estava mal, que estava se aproveitando como os búlgaros fizeram, mas com a única diferença que Harry jamais o machucaria.

Antes que sua consciência o detivesse, Harry aprofundou o beijo e introduziu sua língua na boca de Draco e a explorou com ansiedade. Antes de separar, depositou pequenos beijos nos lábios inchados do loiro, pois não tinha se percebido que o beijara com tanta paixão.

"_Você está a salvo, Draco"_ – Pensou enquanto voltava a beijá-lo – _Nada vai machucá-lo, eu juro._

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Estamos trazendo a vocês uma nova fic Harry/Draco. Torcemos para que vocês gostem.

E reviews tão são esperadas, por só através delas só sabemos se nossas escolhas de fics também agradam a vocês.

Os Tradutores


	2. Weasley

**Escrita por: Crazyfantasia**

**Nome Original: Reencuentro**

**Traduzida por: Alexa Black**

**Betada por: Ivi**

* * *

Reencontro (2/4)

**Pares:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens dessa história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Feita simplesmente para diversão, sem qualquer finalidade econômica.

**Capítulo 2 – Weasley**

Draco recobrou a consciência pouco a pouco e escutou dois homens conversando. Provavelmente, eram os búlgaros que atacaram Blaise e ele. Então, ficou quieto, esperando que não notassem que despertara. Quis entender o que falavam, mas seus sentidos ainda estavam muito confusos e não compreendeu nada. Era estranho se sentir tão bem depois de todos os golpes daquele homem barbudo. Escutou uma porta se fechar, mas tinha certeza que alguém ficara com ele. Podia sentir o olhar sobre ele.

Quase pulou ao sentir uma mão passar por sua bochecha e surpreendeu-se ao notar o toque suave e delicado. Um dedo deslizou até seu lábio inferior, acelerando seu coração durante o percurso. Notou o roçar das roupas e soube que o homem inclinava-se sobre ele, provavelmente para beijá-lo. Quando já esperava o beijo, o sujeito parou, indeciso, e pôde aspirar o perfume dele. Havia um cheiro de sabonete e um outro familiar, mas que não conseguia recordar nesse momento.

O beijo finalmente aconteceu e Draco voltou a se surpreender. Os lábios eram os mais suaves e doces que já o beijaram. A boca do desconhecido moveu-se contra a sua, como se desejasse despertar uma resposta nele e, por todos os diabos, estava conseguindo. Sentiu uma onda de calor percorrê-lo e concentrar-se em seu baixo ventre quando o beijo tornou-se mais profundo e exigente. Não queria gemer nem ofegar, mas estava sendo muito difícil não corresponder a essa deliciosa tortura.

Não resistiu e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a imediata invasão daquela língua maravilhosa. Sentiu-a percorrer, buscar, explorando sua boca e tirando sua respiração. Não soube como conseguiu permanecer quieto enquanto o desconhecido beijava-o como nunca ninguém havia feito antes, com verdadeiro desespero e desejo. Fazendo-o se derreter, excitando-o, seduzindo-o, tomando-o.

Quando o beijo terminou e o homem se afastou, sentiu-se estranhamente vazio, como se tivessem lhe roubado algo importante, querendo chorar pelo abandono dos lábios deliciosos. Como se adivinhasse o que ele precisava, o homem voltou a beijá-lo com paixão. Para abandoná-lo de novo logo em seguida. Draco permanecia imóvel e decidiu que, se voltasse a beijá-lo, corresponderia. No entanto, apenas escutou a porta abrindo e fechando e soube que estava sozinho novamente.

Lentamente, abriu os olhos, soltando um profundo suspiro cheio de anseio e desejo. Não era dos que se enganavam e sabia que esse homem havia despertado nele um desejo selvagem e primitivo. Reparou ao redor e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza que não estava alucinando.

"_Esse não era meu quarto!", _pensou

Parecia o quarto de hospital. Conseguira sentar-se na cama quando a porta se abriu e um homem mais velho entrou no quarto.

– Ah! Já despertou, Sr. Malfoy – Aproximou-se, bastante satisfeito, da cama. – Sou o Dr. Brendan.

– Onde estou? – perguntou, desorientado.

– No hospital St. Mungus. – Aproximou-se mais para examiná-lo –. Chegou aqui muito machucado, mas sua força e juventude o ajudaram a se recuperar.

– O que... que aconteceu?

– Não sei com certeza. – Encolheu os ombros. – O Ministério não quis dar detalhes, mas parece que alguém invadiu sua casa e o atacou.– Encarou-o, seriamente. – Tinha um aspecto horrível. Felizmente, apenas parecia pior do que realmente estava.

– O Ministério? – Sentiu uma leve dor se aproximando e massageou a têmpora. – Sabe quem me trouxe?

– Claro! – Voltou a sorrir – Foi Harry Potter. Todo mundo o conhece.

– Potter? – disse, atônito, um intenso rubor cobrindo seu rosto.

Primeiro, por vergonha. Se Harry o levara ao hospital, vira-o naquele estado lastimável, e Draco era suficientemente vaidoso para desejar estar maravilhoso no reencontro com o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu". E, segundo, porque havia uma remota possibilidade de que fosse Harry quem o beijara daquele modo.

– Ele...ele...ainda está aqui? – Draco conseguiu perguntar, o coração na garganta.

– Não, acabou de ir embora – Obrigou-o a se recostar. – Deixou instruções precisas de que ninguém, além dele, podia vê-lo.

– Por quê? – perguntou, surpreendido.

– Lamento dizer que você está aqui na qualidade de suspeito.

– Oh!

Um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios de Draco, ainda ligeiramente inchados pelos beijos. Agora, tinha certeza que fora Harry quem o beijara, realizando assim o desejo mais forte de Draco. Um desejo que se tornara uma obsessão com o passar dos anos. Todas as noites adormecia pensando e desejando o ex-grifinório e acordava com o nome dele nos lábios.

Fechou os olhos, ignorando o medibruxo, desejando sentir novamente o contato dos lábios de Harry contra os seus. Nesse momento, recordou do cheiro. Era tão característico do outro que Draco se perguntou por que não o identificara antes. Cheiro de fruta fresca. Não sabia se era natural ou não, mas, na escola, sabia se Harry estava em uma sala ou se caminhara por determinado corredor, porque ele deixava aquele aroma por onde fosse. Passou a língua pelos lábios e saboreou, uma vez mais, o delicado sabor que o moreno deixara neles.

"_Ele me beijou! Me beijou!"_, pensou emocionado.

O medibruxo pareceu perceber que Draco não voltaria a dar-lhe atenção e calou-se. Retirou um frasco das vestes levou aos lábios do rapaz.

– Beba, isso o ajudara a descansar.

Draco não respondeu e bebeu a poção, mergulhando, em seguida, em um sono reparador.

Somente na metade da manhã, Harry conseguiu retornar ao St. Mungus. Ele e os outros aurores tiveram que fazer um extenso relatório sobre a missão. O chefe era uma boa pessoa, mas fanático por detalhes. Assim, sempre levavam uma eternidade para terminar. A única coisa boa foi Jimmy e ele conseguirem programar o depoimento de Draco para a semana seguinte, e que ele pudesse recuperar-se na casa de Harry, e não no hospital.

– Como está? – Harry perguntou a uma enfermeira que saía do quarto.

– Melhor. Passou uma noite tranqüila.

– Está acordado?

– Sim, acaba de despertar.

– Vou entrar para vê-lo.

Harry segurou a maçaneta e percebeu como a mão estava úmida. Estava muito nervoso.

– Acalme-se, Harry. Acalme-se. – disse, respirando fundo. – Ele não deve perceber que estou tremendo.

Contou até três e abriu a porta rapidamente.

O coração de Draco disparou ao ouvir vozes do lado de fora do quarto.

"_Talvez seja Harry_", pensou esperançoso, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro para arrumá-lo.

Quase pedira um espelho à enfermeira antes que ela saísse, mas como a mulher não parecia muito acessível, acabou não pedindo. Agora, arrependia-se de não tê-lo feito, pois não tinha nem idéia se estava bem ou não.

Quando a porta se abriu e Harry entrou, Draco conteve um assovio ante essa visão. Ele estava muito mais alto que Draco lembrava e muito mais atraente que poderia suportar. O cabelo negro, um pouco mais longo, continuava indomável como sempre. Os eternos óculos redondos não ocultavam o brilho dos olhos verdes, e, por um momento, Draco perdeu-se neles. Ao descer o olhar para os lábios carnudos, Draco enrubesceu ligeiramente ao lembrar da excitação da noite anterior causadas por eles, e não conseguiu continuar encarando o outro. Recostou-se aos travesseiros, observando as próprias mãos, e aguardando que Harry disse algo.

Harry entrou no quarto e conteve a respiração.

"_É um anjo!"_ – pensou fascinado ao olhar o loiro.

O olhar passeou pelo rosto tão amado, e Harry sentiu uma alegria imensa ao ver que já não estava tão maltratado e que as feridas não deixariam marca na pele perfeita. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e Harry conteve-se para não se jogar sobre o outro e voltar a devorar os lábios vermelhos e carnudos, ligeiramente entreabertos. Viu como um rubor encantador cobria o rosto de Draco e maravilhou-se ainda mais pela beleza dele.

– Fico feliz que esteja melhor –Harry conseguiu dizer depois de um momento.

Draco estremeceu ao escutar a voz dele. Não a ouvia há tanto tempo que tinha se esquecido o quanto era melodiosa e viril. Tinha um sotaque charmoso e sabia que poderia passar horas e horas só escutando-o falar.

– Como você se sente? – continuou Harry, aproximando-se da cama.

– Melhor, obrigado –Draco respondeu e voltou a passar a mão pelo cabelo –. Imagino que devo agradecê-lo por me trazer até aqui.

Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Harry novamente. Dessa vez, nenhum deles fez questão de desviá-los.

– De nada – respondeu, exibindo um sorriso devastador.

"_Não volte a sorrir assim, Potter_" –Draco pensou, sentindo-se derreter por dentro.

Harry sentou em uma cadeira e cruzou as pernas.

– Diz logo. –Draco falou com um meio sorriso ao perceber que o silêncio se prolongava demais – Imagino que me levará ao Ministério assim que eu tiver altar.

– Deveria. – Harry disse – Mas sua audiência foi adiada para a próxima semana.

– Por quê? – perguntou assombrado.

– Pedi ao meu chefe que te desse um tempo para recuperar-se totalmente – Harry piscou para Draco – e ele aceitou.

– Por que fez isso?

– Você não viu como estava. – Harry disse em tom preocupado – Tinha um aspecto terrível.

Draco ficou ainda mais vermelho.

"_Oh, Deus!"_ – pensou envergonhado – "_Deve ter ficado enojado pela minha aparência_!"

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, suavemente.

– É mesmo necessário? – Não tinha a menor vontade de contar a humilhação e vergonha que Blaise e ele passaram nas mãos daqueles homens.

– Não, não é. – disse compreensivo – Somente se quiser desabafar.

– Não quero falar disso com você, Potter – respondeu com a voz desnecessariamente dura.

– Como queira. – Harry sentiu-se ofendido pelo tom usado pelo outro. – Assim que estiver vestido, saímos.

– Não disse que não me ia levar ao Ministério? – Draco perguntou, assustado.

– Não vou levá-lo ao Ministério, Malfoy. Mas é um suspeito e tenho que mantê-lo sob vigilância. Há muitas coisas a esclarecer antes de ser liberado.

– Aonde me levará? – Draco sentia um nó na garganta. Estremecia ao simples pensamento de Harry levando-o para uma cela ou algo parecido. Não queria voltar a estar preso nunca mais.

– Não se assuste – Harry disse em tom tranqüilizador –. Não é nenhum lugar terrível.

Harry não gostou da angústia evidentes nos belos olhos cinza e quis abraçá-lo para apagar com beijos esse olhar. Ao invés disso, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a porta.

– Chamarei a enfermeira para que o ajude a se vestir.

– Espera! – Deteve-o antes que saísse –. Como Blaise está?

Harry apertou os lábios, enciumado.

– Seu... amigo está bem – disse em tom duro – Ele já prestou depoimento e está livre.

– Que bom! – suspirou profundamente.

– Mas não poderá vê-lo até que deponha – completou, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso.

– Por que não? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

– Porque podem combinar o você que deve dizer – Harry fez menção de sair, mas Draco o deteve novamente.

– Espera, Potter! Me explica uma coisa. Como foi que de vítimas passamos a suspeitos? Esses homens chegaram na nossa casa, entraram a força e...

– Não fale mais nada, Malfoy – Cortou-o bruscamente. – Poderá limpar seu nome na audiência.

– Não queria saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou, zombeteiro.

– Mas já não quero! – quase gritou –. Não me interessa saber o que estava fazendo com Zabini no maldito fim de mundo nem porque, sendo tão bons bruxos, conseguiram machucá-los como fizeram! – Parou, tomando ar. – Só posso dizer que o Ministério suspeita que vocês tinham um acordo com esses homens para traficar e... - Parou de falar ao ver como Draco abria a boca para protestar. – E... é tudo que posso dizer. – concluiu.

– Você acredita em todo esse lixo? –Draco explodiu.

– No que eu acredito, não importa – respondeu de mau humor –. Eu não sou nem juiz nem carrasco.

– Só o maldito carcereiro! – Cruzou os braços, furioso.

– Exato – Harry abriu mais a porta. – Sua varinha foi confiscada e está proibido de fazer magia até a audiência.

– Como queira, Potter – respondeu, sarcástico.

Assim que Harry saiu do quarto, Draco sentiu-se muito fraco. Era doloroso ver que Harry não acreditava nele, mas por lado sentia-se feliz. O moreno parecia encantadoramente enciumado quando se referia a Blaise. Decidiu, naquele momento que Harry Potter seria seu e não apenas por um tempo, mas para sempre.

A enfermeira ajudou Draco a se vestir, e ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber as pernas tremendo. Ouviu um zumbido e sentiu-se enjoado.

– Não acredito que esteja em condições de deixar o hospital – a enfermeira falou com o cenho franzido.

– Estou bem – Draco garantiu depressa. Não queria permanecer mais tempo ali.

A enfermeira encolheu os ombros, deixando-o sentado na cama para ir buscar Harry. O moreno entrou quase imediatamente.

– Está pronto? – perguntou, sobressaltando-se ao ver a palidez de Draco – Você está bem?

– Perfeitamente – respondeu com voz grave.

A vontade de vomitar estava mais forte.

– Vamos logo. – disse Draco e tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

– Deixe eu te ajudar.

Harry passou um braço pela cintura do outro e o levantou, aproximando-o do seu corpo.

Draco apoiou-se em Harry, satisfeito ao sentir o corpo forte e firme do outro. A diferença de estaturas era evidente: Draco apenas alcançava o ombro do outro. A altura era perfeita para acomodar a cabeça no peito do moreno.

Harry acariciou as costas de Draco, apertando-o um pouco mais e pensou que era maravilhoso tê-lo tão perto. Só precisava abaixar um pouco a cabeça para poder cheirar e beijar o sedoso cabelo loiro.

– Espero que não viajemos com pó de flu. – Draco falou. Não agüentaria a náusea se fossem através da lareira.

– Vamos aparatar. –Harry respondeu enquanto saiam do quarto.

– Ora, mas eu posso fazer magia? – perguntou, gozador. Passou os braços pela cintura de Harry, pois as pernas negavam-se a obedecê-lo totalmente.

– Eu aparato, e você vem comigo – respondeu como quem fala com um garoto pequeno e teimoso.

Draco quis dar uma resposta agressiva, mas sabia que, se voltasse a abrir a boca, vomitaria em Harry. Chegaram ao hall e Harry o encarou.

– Pronto?

Draco assentiu. Harry disse umas palavras e desaparataram.

Ron andava pela sala do apartamento de Harry, pensando onde poderia encontrar o amigo. Sabia que ele já voltara da última missão, mas não apareceu no treinamento desse dia e Ron precisava pedir-lhe um favor.

Foi até a cozinha para assaltar a geladeira e pegou um refrigerante. Então, ficou com água na boca quando viu a enorme melancia. Adorava essa fruta. Pegou uma faca e, quando estava cortando um pedaço, escutou um "puff" na sala e soube que Harry havia chegado. Pegou o refrigerante e foi para a sala. Quase caiu pra trás ao ver Draco nos braços do amigo e ficou encarando-os, completamente mudo de assombro.

– Olá, Ron –Harry o cumprimentou alegremente, fazendo Draco abrir os olhos.

Se Ron surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo, Draco surpreendeu-se ainda mais. O ruivo tinha mudado tanto que não o teria reconhecido se tivesse encontrado-o em outro lugar. O cabelo parecia mais vermelho que nunca e o rosto estava livre das sardas que foram motivo de muitas gozações. Dizer que ele estava atraente era pouco. Gostoso era um adjetivo mais apropriado. Estava muito mais alto que Harry e com um corpo que poderia muito bem ganhar um concurso de fisiculturismo. Sobrepôs o assombro e conseguiu falar:

– Mas vejam só quem temos aqui. – disse no costumeiro tom depreciativo – O pobretão continua sendo o fiel cão de guarda do Potter.

Ron recuperou-se da surpresa de ver Draco ali e enrubesceu de fúria.

– E você continua sendo a mesma serpente venenosa de sempre, Malfoy – respondeu com os olhos brilhantes –. Mas tenho uma notícia para você – Deu um sorriso maldoso. – Aqui, não estão nem Crabble nem Goyle para defendê-lo.

Ron colocou o refrigerante de lado e caminhou até o loiro, encarando-o com firmeza.

Draco havia se separado de Harry, mas ao ver Ron caminhando até ele, apoiou as costas no peito do moreno, buscando proteção.

– E vou te dar uma lição que nunca esquecerá – disse, o sorriso aumentando.

– H...Harry? – Draco chamou, hesitante, mas não obteve resposta.

Harry estava indeciso sobre o que fazer. Não permitiria, de nenhuma maneira, que Ron machucasse Draco, mas também queria dar uma oportunidade ao amigo de desabafar todo o rancor que sentia pelo loiro.

– Você não percebeu? –Ron perguntou sem deixar de sorriso e aproximou-se ainda mais de Draco –. Harry te trouxe aqui para pagar tudo que me fez.

– Não... não é verdade. – respondeu, incrédulo, e virou-se para Harry, mas ele evitou seu olhar –. Está mentindo!

– Então, por que acha que Harry não desmentiu? – Ergueu a mão e segurou o cabelo loiro –. Não tem escapatória, Malfoy.

Ron aproximou-se tanto que os corpos se tocavam. Deu um passo mais e Draco ficou preso entre os dois rapazes.

Ainda que estivesse assustado, o loiro não pôde deixar de excitar-se. Sempre tivera a fantasia de fazer amor com outros dois homens. Mas nunca, nem nos mais loucos sonhos, Weasley havia formado parte deles. Sentiu o membro de Ron em seu ventre e o de Harry, em seu traseiro e gemeu baixinho. Mesmo querendo fechar os olhos não o fez e viu-se refletido nos olhos azuis de Ron.

Quando o ruivo emaranhou os dedos em seu cabelo, fechou os olhos esperando sentir um doloroso puxão, mas esse não chegou a acontecer.

Ron aproveitou que Draco fechou os olhos e encarou Harry, suplicante.

-Por favor. - disse movendo somente os lábios.

Harry moveu a cabeça, negando, a testa franzida.

- Por favor, voltou a dizer Ron -,só um pouquinho.

Harry revirou os olhos e assentiu debilmente. Não parecia gostar do que Ron faria, mas não podia negar: devia muitos favores ao amigo. Ron sorriu e voltou a atenção a Draco.

Ron moveu a mão até a nuca do loiro e o obrigou gentilmente a erguer o rosto. Draco abriu os olhos, surpreendido, e viu como Ron inclinava-se até seus lábios.

– Não! – tentou dizer debilmente.Mas os protestos foram calados pela boca do ruivo.

Ron aproveitou que a boca de Draco estava entreaberta e a invadiu com a língua, fazendo-o gemer.

Harry sentiu como se o golpeassem no estômago ao ouvir o gemido do loiro. Sabia que Ron era um _expert_ em beijos e bastava de alguns para conseguir o que quisesse.

Draco estava mais que surpreendido. Ron estava deixando-o sem fôlego rapidamente. O beijo de Harry fora diferente. O de Ron causava desejo, só isso, mas intenso e selvagem. Com outro gemido, desta vez de rendição, Draco começou a corresponder aos beijos com desespero, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Ron, aproximando-se ainda mais do outro.

Ron sorriu contra os lábios de Draco e continuou beijando-o ferozmente.

Harry virou o rosto de lado para deixar de escutá-los. Sentiu quando Draco se afastou e tentou impedi-lo, mas Ron se desfez de suas mãos. Segurando o loiro pela bunda, unindo seus quadris, friccionando o membro contra o de Draco que continuava gemendo sem parar.

– Você gostou de verdade, Malfoy? – Ron perguntou, afastando os lábios.

– Sim – Draco respondeu roucamente.

– O que vem em seguida é ainda melhor – prometeu.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e Ron imediatamente atacou o pescoço sem piedade. Mordeu, lambeu, beijou, chupou por todas as partes. Os gemidos do loiro já eram bastante indiscretos assim como os movimentos dos quadris de Ron.

Harry moveu-se para separá-los.

– Chega, Ron! – disse com os ciúmes a flor da pele. Mais um gemido de Draco, e o amigo seria um homem morto.

Draco foi separado com brusquidão, ficando desorientado e muito excitado. Seu membro estava dolorido, exigindo alívio. Ron afastou-se, exibindo um sorriso zombeteiro.

– DA próxima vez, Harry não estará aqui para te salvar, Malfoy –Ron falou, sensualmente. – E, então, você vai implorar para eu ficar com você.

Draco o encarou com os olhos entreabertos, ainda cheio de desejo. Quando finalmente percebeu o que teria acontecido se Harry não os tivesse interrompido, perdeu a cor.

"_Agora, Harry vai pensar que transo com qualquer um"_ – Draco pensou angustiado e sentiu muita raiva de Ron.

– Tenho nojo de você! – gritou ao ruivo.

Ron apenas riu com gosto.

– Sim, claro. Por isso, teria deixado eu fazer o que quisesse, não é? – Continuou rindo – Aceita, homem, você bem que gostaria que eu transasse com você.

Draco deu meia volta e caminhou para onde esperava fosse o quarto. Não podia mais com a vergonha e a excitação. Necessitava de um banho frio urgentemente.

Harry seguiu Draco com os olhos e não disse nada para Ron até a porta se fechar atrás do loiro.

– Não terá próxima vez, Ron – falou com voz sibilante e os olhos brilhando de ciúme.

– É claro que não, Harry! – Deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry. – De agora em diante, Malfoy é todo seu. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa... Hmmm... Ele beija muito bem!

– Não me interessa! – respondeu, furioso, e foi para a cozinha sendo seguido por Ron – Por que veio?

– Nossa. Não pensei que não gostava de me ver aqui – Riu. – Queria te pedir um favor.

Ron continuou cortando a melancia e ofereceu um pedaço a Harry que o pegou sem vontade.

– Outro? – zombou.

– Isto foi um bônus, uma vingança caída do céu – disse, erguendo as mãos para o teto – Muito obrigado, foi estupendo ver Malfoy disposto a deixar-se agarrar por mim.

– Às vezes, você é tão vulgar – Harry falou, desgostoso.

– Mas não demais – respondeu com a boca cheia. – Mas pensando bem, creio que o favor não vai dar, já que Malfoy está aqui. Queria convidar Jack para passar o fim de semana no seu apartamento... Ei, o que Malfoy faz aqui afinal?

– Faz horas que chegamos e só agora te ocorreu perguntar o que é que ele está fazendo aqui? – riu com gosto.

– Bom, acho que não seria muito cortês conversar com você enquanto eu estava agarrando a bunda de Malfoy, não é?

– Você é incorrigível – Harry continuou, rindo – Vou te explicar.

Draco retirou a roupa rapidamente ao comprovar que estava realmente no quarto e entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha fria. A tontura desaparecera como por encanto assim como o cansaço. Tocou brevemente o pênis para acomodá-lo, mas ele continuava ereto e sem sinal de querer descansar.

"_Maldito Weasley_!" – pensou, furioso – "_Beija como poucos, o desgraçado! E para piorar, consegue o que quer!_"

Procurou relaxar um pouco no chuveiro para ver se a excitação diminuía, mas essa não cedia. Com um suspiro de frustração, fechou torneira e secou-se sem pressa. Encontrou um roupão de Harry e envolveu-se nele.

No quarto, aproximou-se do espelho da cômoda e examinou o rosto. Sentiu-se feliz ao notar poucas marcas dos golpes. Encontrou um pente e o passou algumas vezes pelo cabelo. O cansaço retornou e decidiu dormir. Tirou o roupão e deitou nu na cama. Depois de um tempo, o murmúrio de vozes o acalentou e adormeceu.

* * *

Nota do Grupo: 

Olá,

para os que ainda persistem conosco, mais um capítulo. Essa fica será postada rapidamente pois apenas o ultimo cap dela precisar ser arrumado.

Queremos agradecer a:

**Condessa Oluha, Alexa Black, HannaSnape, Karla Malfoy, mare, Lis martin, gaa-chan, LuHH, Mel Arwen, Srta. Depp, Ny Potter e Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP.**

Os Tradutores


	3. Zabini

**Escrita por: Crazyfantasia**

**Nome Original: Reencuentro**

**Traduzida por: Ivine**

**Betada por: Ivi**

***

Capítulo 3 - Zabini

Ron foi embora duas horas depois, mas não sem antes prometer a Harry que não se aproximaria de Draco da mesma maneira novamente. Harry entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama para observar o loiro dormindo. Sorriu ao notar como boca dele formava um biquinho, tornando-o encantador. Queria voltar a beijá-lo, mas se conteve. Se por um lado, foi desagradável ver como Ron praticamente devorou a boca do loiro, aquilo também o excitou bastante. Sabia que se o beijasse, não se deteria até fazerem amor. Então, usando toda sua força de vontade, afastou-se e foi para o banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro e se deu conta do quanto estava cansado. Estava há dois dias sem dormir e seus olhos apenas se mantinham abertos.

Secou-se como pôde e saiu nu para o quarto. Este estava na penumbra, pois as cortinas impediam a entrada do sol da tarde. Olhou para a cama convidativa e como não tinha a menor vontade de dormir no sofá, decidiu deitar-se ali mesmo. Acomodou-se com cuidado para não acordar Draco e, quase imediatamente, adormeceu.

Draco despertou sentindo algo quente em suas costas. Procurou virar-se para ver de quem se tratava e foi então que sentiu uma perna sobre seu quadril. Movendo-se muito lentamente, conseguiu girar e viu que Harry estava profundamente adormecido. Acomodou-se de lado para observá-lo. Ergueu a mão e passou um dedo pelos lábios carnudos. Por incrível que pareça, sua excitação não havia desaparecido e sentir a calidez do corpo do moreno ao seu lado, fez que renascesse com inusitada força. Moveu-se para ficar sobre Harry e o beijou com delicadeza.

Harry mal se deu conta que alguém estava sobre ele quando sentiu uma boca ardente sobre a sua, mas correspondeu no ato. Entreabriu os lábios e introduziu sua língua na outra boca com urgência. As línguas se encontraram, movimentando-se numa dança sensual. Draco separou seus lábios, mas não deixou de tocar a língua de Harry e estas continuaram naquela deliciosa batalha. Harry segurou o quadril estreito de Draco e o movimentou de maneira que seus membros roçassem e seu desejo se tornasse ainda mais doloroso.

Harry se ergueu e abraçou com força o corpo esbelto que tinha sobre ele, quase a ponto de impedir o outro de respirar. Mas Draco não se importou e seguiu beijando-o com paixão.

- Malfoy – Harry disse ofegante contra os lábios do outro. – Quero que seja meu.

- E eu quero ser seu, Potter. – ele respondeu com a voz carregada de desejo.

Fitaram-se por um momento, cinza no verde, dizendo-se coisas que suas bocas não se atreviam a confessar. Harry recostou Draco na cama e as pernas do loiro ficaram uma de cada lado do corpo do moreno. Harry percorreu o corpo tão desejado em toda sua extensão, detendo-se para mordiscar os mamilos rosados, fazendo-o gemer.

- Tenho te desejado há muito tempo, Draco. – Harry disse com a voz rouca de excitação.

Draco teria respondido que o mesmo acontecia com ele, mas Harry escolheu este momento para ficar de joelhos e expor sua excitação. Os olhos e as mãos do loiro foram até ele, acariciando-o imediatamente. Harry não o impediu, mas tampouco permaneceu quieto. Chupou dois de seus dedos com muita sensualidade, fazendo Draco lamber os lábios, desejando que fosse ele quem estivesse fazendo aquilo.

Quando os dedos estavam suficientemente úmidos, Harry os introduziu com gentileza na entradinha de Draco que mordeu os lábios para não gritar de prazer.

Esse simples gesto fez Harry se lembrar da vez em que o loiro esteve sob ele no campo de Quadribol e sua excitação aumentou. Reclinou-se até o rapaz sem retirar seus dedos, mordendo o lábio inferior dele com força. Queria ouvi-lo gemer, ouvi-lo gritar seu nome quando o possuisse finalmente. Movimentou os dedos dentro de Draco para provocar suas reações e foi recompensado imediatamente.

Draco ofereceu a boca e moveu os quadris com desespero, pedindo mais quando sentiu Harry movendo os dedos em seu interior.

Harry retirou os dedos e decidiu que o rapaz já estava pronto para recebê-lo. Segurou-o pelas nádegas e levantou os quadris para colocá-lo na sua altura. Fez com que seus joelhos se afastassem mais e, então, teve uma excelente visão do seu objetivo. O loiro mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos enquanto ofegava em antecipação. Harry encostou a ponta do pênis no rapaz e penetrou-o profundamente.

- Aaahhhh! Harry! –Draco gritou, apertando firmemente o lençol–. Harry!

Harry ficou parado, esperando que o rapaz se acostumasse à invasão. Com cuidado, começou a mover-se dentro dele lentamente e, quando estava certo que já não havia dor, iniciou um prazeroso vaivém, deleitando-se como nunca antes.

- Gosta assim, Draco? – Harry perguntou bastante excitado.

- Simmm...- ofegou o loiro. – Eu ... eu... adoro...

- Sempre quis fazer amor com você. – ele confessou e se abaixou para beijá-lo. – Que fosse meu.

Draco o envolveu entre os braços e seus cheiros se misturavam assim como seus suores.

- Você é... – "_o amor da minha vida_" - ... fantástico... – Draco disse.

- E você... - "_o dono do meu coração_"-... o mais bonito de todos... – Harry disse.

As investidas de Harry eram acompanhadas pelos movimentos de quadris quase desesperados de Draco. O moreno envolveu o pênis do loiro com uma das mãos e proporcionou a ele o maior prazer que já havia experimentado. Draco gozou com força, lambuzando o abdômen de Harry. Entretanto, o moreno ainda deu fortes estocadas antes de liberar seu sêmen dentro do outro. Harry caiu sobre Draco, respirando ofegante.

"_Finalmente"._ – Pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. – "_Finalmente, é meu"._

- Satisfeito? – Harry perguntou quando seu coração já batia mais regularmente, saindo do loiro com cuidado.

- Por enquanto. – Draco respondeu, brincalhão e deu um longo beijo nele. – A noite é uma criança e minha fome ainda não se satisfez. – Os olhos cinza brilhavam de desejo.

- Descansa um pouco, loiro insaciável. – Riu feliz. – Que eu não o deixarei ter nem um minuto de sossego depois.

Esse foi o começo de uma vida sexual intensa. Harry surpreendeu Draco com seu grande apetite sexual. O loiro era possuído a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar. Durante toda semana, fizeram amor em todos os cantos do apartamento. Desde a cama, inúmeras vezes, até atrás do bar, tendo como resultado muitos copos quebrados.

Harry ia ao Ministério todas as manhãs, mas não sem antes deixar Draco suado, ofegante e totalmente satisfeito sobre a cama. Draco se esforçava em fazer algo para comer porque Harry regressava todas as tardes. Mas nem sempre a comida dele ficava boa e o moreno preferia fazer amor ao invés de comer. Harry permanecia somente uma hora no apartamento e depois saía, voltando apenas à noitinha. Então, Draco se arrumava o melhor que podia e o recebia de braços abertos.

Um dia antes da audiência no Ministério, Harry vestia uma camisa, procurando afastar os olhos do corpo nu de Draco. Fizeram amor três vezes durante a noite e ele havia perdido a hora.

- Vai me deixar assim? – Draco disse, fazendo biquinho e acariciando o próprio corpo com atrevimento. – Você é mau, Potter.

Por incrível que pareça, nenhum dos dois havia confessado o que se passava em seus corações.

- Não tenho tempo, Malfoy. – ele disse, afastando os olhos com dificuldade. – Estou atrasado e tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Não acho que possa vir hoje à tarde.

Draco o olhou com decepção.

Harry não tinha a menor vontade de ir trabalhar, queria passar a maior tempo possível com o loiro, pois não sabia o que ia acontecer depois da audiência. Evitaram falar sobre isso e a dúvida o estava matando. Seu coração se apertava ao imaginar que Draco sairia de sua vida sem sequer um olhar e maldisse, entre dentes que justamente nesse dia, não pudesse faltar no Ministério.

- Nos vemos a noite. – Harry se despediu com tristeza.

- Se já está atrasado, não importa uns minutos mais.

Draco se levantou com um pulo e parou em frente à porta, impedindo que saísse.

- Se fico aqui com você, sabe que não serão somente uns minutos. – Segurou-o pelo queixo e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. – Eu tenho que ir. – Colocou-o de lado com gentileza e saiu do quarto.

Draco bateu o pé com força no chão, cheio de frustração e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Doía não ter conseguido manter Harry ao seu lado ainda que fosse apenas um pouco mais. Outra vez, em voz alta, chamou-se de covarde por não ter se atrevido a perguntar se poderia permanecer ao lado dele depois da audiência. Sabia que não poderia viver sem ele, sem sentir as carícias sobre seu corpo e aqueles beijos que roubavam todo seu pensamento racional, sem a ternura apaixonada com a qual faziam amor todas as noites. Abraçou-se, tratando de afastar a frieza do apartamento e com um suspiro profundo, foi tomar banho.

Não sabia o que faria o dia inteiro. Não podia sair do apartamento e, agora, não tinha porque fazer algo para comer já que Harry não regressaria a tarde. Depois de se vestir, foi para a sala e escolheu uma revista para ler. Estava há uma hora assim quando a lareira anunciou um visitante e Draco ficou espantado ao ver quem era.

- Blaise! – Levantou e se atirou nos braços de seu amigo. – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Eu sempre fico feliz em te ver. – disse o rapaz, beijando-o na bochecha. – O maldito Potter não quis me dizer onde você estava. Parece que seu paradeiro era segredo nacional. Que barbaridade! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão cabeça dura.

- Então, como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

Sentaram-se no sofá.

- Perguntando aqui e ali. – ele disse, sorrindo. – E... prestando um ou outro _favor_.

- Você é incorrigível. – Draco disse rindo.

- O que posso dizer? Eu adoro. - Blaise riu também.

Draco foi até o bar e preparou uma bebida para o amigo e outra pra ele mesmo.

- Soube que amanhã é sua audiência. – disse Blaise.

- Sim, que horror. – Fez um gesto de desagrado. – Nem calcula o quanto desejo que todo mundo fique sabendo o que esses desgraçados nos fizeram.- disse irônico.

- Não é tão ruim. – Blaise falou, dando em tapinha no joelho do loiro. – A audiência é privada e é bem rápida.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Bebeu do seu copo.

- E me conta... Já teve algum sucesso com o gostoso do Potter?

- Gostoso? – Draco riu com gosto. – Ele não te desagradava?

- E continua desagradando. - Blaise confirmou. – Mas não sou cego. Ele está como gosto. – Blaise fez uma expressão de desejo.

- Temos feito amor, deixe-me ver... – Fingiu contar nos dedos. – Várias vezes. – concluiu emocionado.

- Que bom! E me diz... Ele pelo menos é bom?

- Bom? É pouco... É fantástico! A cada dia, estou mais apaixonado. – Draco deu um suspiro profundo.

- E ele? – Blaise perguntou. – Te ama?

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu triste. – Não me disse nada. Mas eu acredito que sim. – Animou-se imediatamente. – Se não me amasse, ainda que fosse só um pouquinho, não faria amor comigo dessa maneira.

- Me alegro por você.

Blaise era o melhor amigo de Draco e era seu confidente amoroso desde a escola. No sexto ano, ele havia confessado seu amor por Harry e Blaise o convenceu de provocar ciúmes no grifinório na noite da graduação como uma medida desesperada para ver se Harry lutava por ele. Draco ficou destroçado quando Harry beijou uma garota e saiu com ela do baile, chorando por semanas inteiras nos ombros de Blaise. Tiveram um caso depois disso, mas se separaram ao ver que não dava certo. Então dedicaram aproveitar a vida cada qual para seu lado, mas sempre juntos.

- Vamos comer? – disse Blaise quando seu estômago roncou.

- Não posso sair. – Draco disse, incomodado.

- Então, vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Passaram muito tempo na cozinha. Como Blaise podia usar magia, a comida ficou muito melhor que a preparada por Draco. Deixaram a limpeza da mesa para depois e voltaram para o sofá.

- Ah, é. Deixa eu te contar algo. – Draco disse repentinamente.

- O quê? –Blaise perguntou, curioso com o tom de voz do outro.

- Não vai acreditar, mas conheci um rapaz que está ainda melhor que Harry. Está muito bom!

- Nesses dias?

- Mas, claro, eu prefiro Harry e o outro tem um pequeno detalhe que não gosto.

- E o que é?

- O nome.

- O nome? – Blaise riu com vontade. –E como se chama? Pancracio? Maclovio?

- Não... – Fez uma pausa dramática. - Ronald Weasley.

- Ronald Weasley? – Blaise arregalou os olhos. – Você está me zoando? O que ele pode ter de bom?

- Mas ele está muito mudado! E beija de uma maneira... Que não vai acreditar!

- Você o beijou? – Fez cara de nojo.

- Vou te contar. – Draco acomodou-se no sofá. – Harry foi ao hospital e disse que ia me levar a um lugar para me recuperar, mas não me contou que me traria para cá.

-Aha – disse Blaise interessado.

- Então, aparatamos no apartamento e ... Uau! Ali estava o pobretão... parado e me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma. Eu o insultei. Muito obrigado pelo aplauso. E, então, ele se aproximou com um olhar assassino que me deixou nervoso.

- Pelo menos, Harry estava com você.

- Nem tanto. Harry não disse nada e foi então que eu me assustei. Você nem imagina. – Levantou-se do sofá. – Está deste tamanho. – Draco indicou com a mão bem acima da cabeça. – Os ombros estão deste tamanho. – Abriu bem os braços.

- Mas você é muito exagerado. – Blaise gargalhou.

- É sério! – Ele disse rindo também. – Levanta e eu te mostro o que aconteceu depois. –Puxou-o, colocando-o de frente para ele. – Você, sou eu. – ele explicou e se afastou uns passos. – Harry está parado atrás de você. Weasley estava afastado, mas aproximou-se, espumando pelo que eu falei e parou próximo assim. – Encostou-se em Blaise que o olhava divertido. – Agarrou-me pelo cabelo e me fez erguer o rosto. – Ia repetindo tudo à medida que explicava. – Então, abaixou a cabeça e me beijou. Mas não imagina! Que maneira de beijar!

- Com Harry atrás de você? – Blaise perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Aham... Logo, me segurou pela bunda sem deixar de me beijar – Agarrou Blaise da mesma maneira que Ron havia feito e aproximou os quadris. – E começou a fazer isto.

Movimentou o quadril como o ruivo fizera e foi justamente nesse momento que Harry apareceu ao lado de Ron.

- Parece que interrompemos um encontro amoroso, Harry. – disse Ron, olhando furiosamente para Draco.

Imediatamente, Draco separou-se de Blaise, a cor fugindo do rosto. Observou como Harry o olhava, primeiro com incredulidade para depois passar a uma expressão que não conseguiu decifrar.

- Zabini – Harry falou em voz baixa, perfurando-o com o olhar. – Eu te falei claramente que não poderia se encontrar com Malfoy antes da audiência.

- Sim, eu sei, mas...

- Saía da minha casa. Agora! – disse numa voz perigosamente baixa.

- Nos vemos depois. – disse a Draco, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do loiro.

Ron teve que segurar Harry pelo braço para evitar que partisse a cara de Zabini. Ele mesmo estava se contendo para não fazer o mesmo com a doninha. Nunca ia perdoá-lo por trair seu amigo dessa maneira. Blaise desapareceu pela lareira e Harry foi para o quarto sem dirigir uma palavra a Draco.

O loiro correu atrás dele para explicá-lo que aconteceu e também para fugir de Ron que tinha uma expressão realmente assassina no rosto.

- Harry! Me deixa explicar.

Harry não fez caso dele e retirou uma camisa limpa da cômoda.

- Por favor, Harry! Por favor, me escuta. – Colocou uma mão no braço dele, mas foi repelido com um puxão.

- E o que tem para me explicar? – ele gritou. – Que não fui bom o suficiente para satisfazê-lo na cama e agora que Zabini apareceu, mal pode esperar para fazer amor com ele?

- Eu não fiz amor com Blaise. – Draco disse, chorando. – É você que eu quero.

- Não quero ouvir suas mentiras, Malfoy. – Harry disse com uma voz cansada. – Sabia que ia acabar assim que a audiência acontecesse, mas eu nunca imaginei é que você teria a pouca vergonha de trepar com outro em minha própria cama.

- Mas por que diz isso? – Draco perguntou confuso. – Por que pensa que fiz amor com Blaise aqui?

- A cama está desarrumada! A mesa continua posta! – gritou furioso. – Te conheço o suficiente para saber que estava ocupado demais com outras coisas.

- Não, Harry! Eu juro que eu não...

- Eu já disse que não quero escutar suas mentiras. – Virou-se de costas e retirou a camisa que usava. – Vou passar a noite com Ron. Amanhã, alguém vem buscá-lo para levá-lo ao Ministério.

Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada ao ouvi-lo dizer que passaria a noite com o ruivo.

- Não vá, Harry. – ele suplicou. – Eu... Eu preciso de você ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe. – Terminou de abotoar a camisa. – Amanhã, Zabini já estará ao seu lado para satisfazê-lo e recompensá-lo por ter suportado minhas carícias repugnantes.

Harry saiu do quarto com Draco logo atrás dele. O loiro teria se jogado aos pés dele, suplicando para que o ouvisse, mas a presença de Ron o impediu. Viu-o aparatar com o ruivo e, então, deixou-se cair no chão aos prantos. Seu coração dizia que perdera Harry para sempre.

***

Eram três da manhã e Ron não conseguia fazer Harry deixar de beber. O rapaz não parava de chorar e chamar Draco a todo o momento, com tal desespero que Ron foi obrigado a pegar a varinha e lançar um feitiço para fazê-lo dormir. Levitou-o até a cama.

- Vou fazer uma visitinha social a Malfoy. – Ron decidiu repentinamente, cerrando os punhos. – Não tem nenhum direito de magoar Harry desse jeito.

Fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado e voltou para a sala. Parou no meio do caminho ao ver Blaise todo arrumado, saindo da sua lareira.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui, Zabini? – perguntou furioso.

- Seus modos não melhoram nada, Weasley. – Blaise respondeu zombeteiro. – Não me convida para um drinque?

- Mas que pouca vergonha tem em vir até aqui. – Encarou-o furioso. – O que procura? Magoar Harry ainda mais? Vangloriar-se porque...

- Foi tudo um mal entendido, Weasley. – Blaise disse com um tom cansado. – Draco está destroçado porque pensa que Potter não voltará para ele.

- Mas é claro que não voltará. – Confirmou. – Quem voltaria para essa serpente traiçoeira?

- Draco tem razão. – Blaise disse.

A mudança foi tão bruscaque Ron o encarou com assombro.

- Em que, exatamente, ele tem razão?

- Que você está muito gostoso.

- O quê? – Ron não estava esperado por isso.

- Que está muito gostoso. – Blaise percorreu o corpo do ruivo descaradamente com os olhos.

- Que joguinho tipo de idiota está fazendo?

- Draco estava me contando seu... fogoso encontro com ele naquele exato momento em que Potter e você apareceram.

- Não acredito em você. – Ron respondeu, cético.

- Quer que eu te mostre? - Encarou-o com olhos brilhantes.

Ron engoliu em seco. Não se lembrava muito bem de Blaise, mas se surpreendeu ao ver como o rapaz era bastante atraente. Os olhos escuros combinavam com o longo cabelo liso e brilhante. O corpo era magro e tinha a elegância de todos os sonserinos. Ron encarou os lábios suaves e macios, desejando poder beijá-los.

- Então, mostre. – Ron aceitou.

- Muito bem. – Caminhou até o ruivo com inegável elegância. – Draco me disse que você o encarou furioso quando ele o insultou e o encurralou dessa maneira.

Empurrou Ron contra a parede e encostou-se nele com firmeza. Blaise era da mesma altura que Draco e reconheceu que seu amigo não havia exagerado. O ruivo era um guarda-roupa ambulante! Precisou ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a nuca dele.

- Potter estava atrás dele.E você o pegou pela nuca e o beijou assim. – Uniu-se a Ron e o beijou com paixão.

Ron sabia que era um expert nesses beijos, mas Zabini estava em outro nível. Os beijos eram molhados e ardentes, despertando um desejo feroz nele.

- Então, você o segurou pelo traseiro. – Blaise colocou as mãos no lugar mencionado. – E se esfregou nele assim.

Ron sentiu o membro de Blaise contra o seu e sua excitação se elevou ao máximo. O ruivo estava a ponto de segurá-lo também pela bunda para unirem-se ainda mais quando Blaise se separou bruscamente.

- Foi nessa parte que você e Potter apareceram. – Fez uma careta de desgosto e levantou a mão direita. – Juro que só estava me contando o que havia acontecido entre vocês.

Ron não deixou Blaise se afastar demais. Tomou-o pela nuca e voltou a segurá-lo junto a seu corpo com um braço ao redor da cintura dele.

- Jura que não dormiu com Malfoy?

- Sim, eu dormi com Draco. – Blaise respondeu, dando um sorriso de lado. – Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Agora, somos apenas amigos.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles.

- Draco está apaixonado por Potter há muito tempo, Weasley. – Blaise confessou, finalmente.

- Não está mentindo?

- E por que estaria? – disse, revirando os olhos. – Se eu quisesse Draco para mim, não teria vindo aqui, correndo o risco que vocês quebrassem minha cara. E de perdê –lo, com toda a certeza, assim que convencesse Potter que meu amigo é louco por ele.

- Temos que fazer algo para ajudá-los.

Ron largou Blaise tão repentinamente que o rapaz quase caiu no chão, já sentindo falta dos braços fortes.

- Não será fácil convencer Harry que Malfoy o ama. – Ron disse pensativo, sentando-se no sofá e esticando suas pernas grandes e fortes.

- Ora, e Potter ama Draco? – Blaise sentou-se no mesmo sofá, olhando o corpo de Ron com renovado interesse.

O ruivo gargalhou com a pergunta.

- Só estou perguntando porque eu já entreguei o meu amigo e nem ao menos sei se ele é correspondido. – Blaise falou, incomodado pela aparente zombaria do outro.

- Ele é correspondido, não se preocupe.

- Ufa! Que bom!

- Então, o que faremos?

- Me convide para um drinque e pensamos juntos sobre isso.

- Você é alcoólatra ou o que? – Ron disse rindo e conjurou uma bebida.

- Não, sou ninfomaníaco. – Blaise respondeu zombeteiro, acariciando-o na coxa, fazendo Ron ficar com água na boca. – E você está muito... apetitoso.

- Pois você também não está nada mal. – Ron respondeu, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? – Blaise disse e se atirou sobre o ruivo.

Ron colocou o copo de lado e abraçou o moreno imediatamente. Beijaram-se e o desejo que nascera há alguns minutos aumentou, seus membros reagindo no mesmo instante. Ron deslizou pelo sofá de modo que Blaise ficasse completamente sobre ele e passou as mãos fortes pelo traseiro bem delineado e pelas costas do outro, as carícias o incendiando.

Blaise, por sua vez, teve que admitir que Draco tinha razão, o ex- grifinório beijava que dava medo e era uma delícia ter esse corpo palpitante sob ele.

"_Então, na cama deve ser o paraíso_". – Blaise pensou, estremecendo.

Na verdade, esse foi o último pensamento coerente que passou pela cabeça dele por um longo tempo. Ficou paralisado de emoção quando Ron soltou sua bunda e, agarrando a própria camisa, arrancou-a de uma só vez para exibir o peitoral. Esse movimento viril e sensual acabou por enlouquecer Blaise que se lançou sobre o peito de Ron e o cobriu de beijos, mordidas e lambidas.

O peito do ruivo subia e descia com a respiração alterada, cada vez que os mamilos eram tocados. Blaise beijou e acariciou cada centímetro de pele exposta com verdadeira gula até que Ron exigiu seus lábios, e ele correspondeu como nunca tinha feito.

Ron o abraçou e, exibindo uma força que surpreendeu a Blaise, ergueu-o do sofá como se seu peso não fosse nenhum problema. Como era muito menor que Ron, seus pés ficaram muito afastados do chão e ele decidiu passá-los ao redor do corpo do ruivo. Permaneceram pouco tempo nessa posição, pois Ron empurrou a mesinha de centro com o pé e colocou Blaise sobre uma almofada sem nunca deixar de beijá-lo.

Blaise se surpreendeu novamente quando a camisa dele foi arrancada por Ron. Os lábios e mãos do ruivo moviam-se por todo o corpo de Blaise, enlouquecendo-o e arrancando gemidos de prazer. Ofegava e estremecia sempre que seu amante tocava algum ponto mais sensível de seu corpo.

Não soube quanto tempo Ron se dedicou a tocar seu corpo nem tampouco se deu conta de como terminou de despi-los. Surpreendendo-se quando Ron encostou o corpo rígido no dele e pôde sentir a pele nua junto a sua. Os dois estavam cobertos com uma fina camada de suor e um cheiro suave de sexo começou a surgir entre eles. Numa mescla de delicadeza e firmeza, Ron fez com que Blaise deitasse de barriga para baixo e guiou o traseiro dele até sua excitação.

Blaise ficou tenso com o movimento um pouco brusco, achando que Ron ia penetrá-lo imediatamente. Ainda que estivesse excitado e quisesse o ruivo o mais rápido possível, precisava de um pouco mais de preparação.

Ron se reclinou sobre ele, falando ao seu ouvido de maneira sensual:

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te machucar. – Ele prometeu, aproveitando e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

Blaise sorriu agradecido e moveu os quadris para indicar que estava pronto para continuar. Ron tocou o membro de Blaise com confiança, movimentando a mão de cima para baixo com maestria.

- Oh ,Weasley. – Blaise gemeu, mordendo os lábios.

Ron recolheu o líquido que havia saído de Blaise e lubrificou a abertura do rapaz. Fizera algo semelhante com o próprio membro e procurou lubrificá-lo o melhor que pôde. Blaise sentia que não agüentaria muito mais e mexeu os quadris, buscando freneticamente o pênis de Ron. Entretanto, o ruivo ainda o fez sofrer mais um pouco, antes de penetrá-lo com força.

- Aaaaahhhhh! – Blaise gritou tanto de prazer quanto de dor.

Ron aguardou alguns instantes antes de mover-se dentro de Blaise com ansiedade. Depois de algumas investidas, Ron percebeu que Blaise havia se ajustado a seu ritmo e ficou parado, deixando o moreno se movimentar com liberdade.

- Oh, Deus! – Ron exclamou não menos que três vezes.

A mesma quantidade de vezes em que esteve a ponto de gozar. Mas Blaise parecia saber quando parar para evitá-lo e continuar atormentando-o um pouco mais.

"_Se Malfoy for somente metade do que Zabini é fazendo amor, só posso dizer que Harry é um felizardo_". – Ron pensou, próximo ao clímax pela quarta vez.

Ron sabia que não agüentaria mais e segurou Blaise pelo quadril, recostando-se as costas do rapaz, mordendo-o no ombro. Blaise gemeu ao sentir a mordida, mas a suave dor que ela provocou só serviu para aumentar sua excitação. Ron envolveu o pênis de Blaise com uma mão e passou a masturbá-lo enquanto estocava com mais força. Os dois gozaram juntos, desabando sobre a almofada, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

- F... f... fo... foi... m... ma... ra... vilhoso – Ron gaguejou.

- Eu... sei. – Blaise disse convencido. – Ahh! – exclamou quando Ron retirou o membro. – Mas... você... não fica para ... trás. – respondeu, tomando o rosto de Ron entre as mãos e enchendo seu rosto de beijos curtos, mas carinhosos.

"_Nem pense que será a primeira e última vez que ficamos juntos, Weasley". – _Blaise pensou, possessivamente. – "_Você é o homem que tenho procurado por toda minha vida e será meu, de agora em diante_".

Depois de descansar um tempo depois da sessão de sexo, Ron levantou-se e colocou uma calça enquanto Blaise permaneceu deitado sobre a almofada, observando o magnífico corpo de Ron. O ruivo pegou a varinha e conjurou uma nova rodada de bebidas.

- Acredito que precisamos de uma dose. – disse a Blaise que, apoiando um cotovelo na almofada, pegou o copo que era oferecido.

- Saúde – Blaise disse, com a voz e o corpo trêmulos.

- Saúde – Ron respondeu e bebeu de uma só vez toda a bebida. – Ah! – Exclamou quando o vinho queimou sua garganta.

- Poderia me entregar algo para vestir? Estou ficando com frio. – Blaise pediu quando outro calafrio o percorreu.

Fazendo novamente uso de sua força, Ron se abaixou e ergueu a almofada como se fosse uma pluma, levando-o para o quarto.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Os olhos brilhavam ao responder.

- Parece que o ninfomaníaco é outro. – Blaise disse rindo, mas muito interessado em voltar a fazer amor com Ron.

- E você não sabe o quanto. – Ele respondeu, rindo também.

Passaram o resto da noite se amando e excitando-se, ambos maravilhados ao comprovar o quanto seus corpos se ajustavam perfeitamente e davam mais prazer que jamais haviam sentido.

* * *

**Nota do grupo**: Olá, como podem ver, o grupo está colocando em dia todas as suas fics. Então, aqui está mais um capítulo de Reencontro. Depois desse tem mais um e o epílogo. Atualizaremos em breve.

Nossos agradecimentos a: Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Vivia, Nyx Malfoy ( ta sumida, amore), Chan J. K., Amitra, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP, DW03, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca, Duda.

Bjus e até o próximo capítulo.

PS: Votem na Poll no profile do grupo. É para escolher o próximo shipper a ser traduzido. Podem escolher entre duas opções. VOTEM!

Os Tradutores


	4. Confissões

**Escrita por: Crazyfantasia**

**Nome Original: Reencuentro**

**Traduzida por: Ivine**

**Betada por: Ivi**

***

Capítulo 4 – Confissões

Harry acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e permaneceu deitado, encarando o teto com um olhar perdido. A luminosidade no quarto indicava que já era de manhã, e ele praguejou baixinho. Deveria estar agradecido a Ron por fazê-lo dormir, mas preferia ter regressado a sua cama, ao lado de Draco. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao recordar o loiro beijando e acariciando Blaise, e seu coração sangrou novamente de dor.

Mesmo antes de Ron o deixar inconsciente, decidira voltar pra casa e implorar a Draco que continuasse ao seu lado. Já não importava o que Draco fez com Blaise ou tão pouco se ainda queria manter relações amorosas com o amigo. Harry apenas sabia que, no momento, já não podia viver sem o loiro. Não podia e nem queria fazê-lo.

De repente, sentou-se na cama, transformando a dor de cabeça em um verdadeiro martírio. Resmungando, buscou a varinha entre as roupas, e a encostou na cabeça. Sentiu alívio quase imediato, mas, por outro lado, a necessidade em ver Draco ficou impossível de suportar. Agitou a varinha, ajeitando-se, e aparatou em casa.

Como um mau presságio, o silêncio o envolveu, e sua pele se arrepiou ao pensar que o loiro fora embora. Quase teve certeza, quando olhou ao redor, que tudo estava exatamente como deixou no dia anterior.

Caminhou rápido até o quarto, olhando ansiosamente para a cama, esperando ver o maravilhoso cabelo loiro espalhado sobre o travesseiro, mas ela estava vazia. Nenhum corpo suave estava recostado sobre ela. Tampouco escutou o riso cristalino, um pouco zombeteiro, que o encantava. Como se estivesse em transe, caminhou até a cama e caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. Enterrou o rosto entre os lençóis brancos e chorou como nunca havia feito antes.

– DRACO! – gritou desesperado.

***

Draco chorou a noite toda deitado no sofá, esperando inutilmente que Harry voltasse. Quando o amanhecer se aproximava, compreendeu que seu amado não voltaria, e uma mistura de dor e ciúmes o envolveu como nunca antes. Só imaginá-lo nos braços do ruivo era suficiente para deixá-lo louco de ciúmes. Saber que outros lábios estavam beijando os de Harry, cujos lábios pertenciam unicamente a Draco, fazia o rapaz sentir ganas de destroçar Ron com as próprias mãos. Levantou-se do sofá ainda com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, mas com a firme determinação que se refletia nos lindos olhos.

"_Nenhum estúpido vai roubar Harry de mim_!" – Pensou com firmeza –. "_Harry é meu! Meu! E qualquer um que se coloque entre nós, vai se arrepender_".

Entrou no banheiro e se despiu. Enquanto a banheira enchia, examinou-se detalhadamente no grande espelho dali. Harry comentara que odiava os espelhos mágicos que adulavam exageradamente, e por isso tinha um que era completamente trouxa. Dessa maneira, Draco pode ver seu corpo sem nenhuma voz irritante dizendo o que era óbvio a seus próprios olhos: ele era muito atraente. Sua pele era imaculadamente branca, suave como poucas. O corpo era magro, mas firme em toda sua extensão sem um grama de gordura em canto algum. Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, agora comprido, que ele sabia agradar Harry. Afinal,a todo momento, o outro enrolava-os nos dedos ou os acariciava sem parar. Avaliou seu gracioso rosto e sorriu, exibindo dentes perfeitos.

– Weasley não pode competir comigo – disse com satisfação.

Mas o sorriso logo se apagou ao recordar o corpo de Ron e Draco voltou a olhar-se no espelho. No lugar da própria imagem, viu Ron, alto e bonito, com um peito mais definido que o seu, lábios carnudos que beijavam com paixão e uma personalidade irresistível. Na mesma hora, ficou deprimido e afastou-se com raiva do espelho. Fechou a torneira e mergulhou na banheira, esperando que a imagem de Harry nos braços de Ron o abandonasse antes que começasse a planejar o assassinato de Ronald Weasley.

Fechou os olhos, procurando esvaziar a mente para dar descanso a seu atormentado coração. Foi quando escutou Harry dizer seu nome de uma maneira assustadora. Com o coração disparado, saiu da banheira e abriu a porta para o quarto. Ficou estático ao ver seu amante, ajoelhado em frente à cama, chorando desconsoladamente. Viu as mãos dele segurando os lençóis com desespero, e o corpo ser sacudido por soluços.

– Harry! – Aproximou-se da cama com rapidez.

Mas Harry não escutou, estava tão mergulhado na própria dor que apenas sentiu os braços molhados que o rodearam. Foi somente quando sentiu o corpo cálido de Draco a suas costas que a despertar do transe. Fechou os olhos um momento mais, pedindo com toda sua alma que não fosse uma alucinação.

– Harry... Você voltou! – Draco disse, beijando-lhe no pescoço com ansiedade. – Você voltou! Você voltou! – dizia sem parar.

Os beijos e as palavras de Draco trouxeram Harry de volta a realidade, quando finalmente compreendeu que o loiro não se fora embora com Blaise. Virou-se repentinamente, fazendo Draco cair no chão, e se jogou sobre ele, cobrindo-o com próprio corpo. Draco reteve a respiração ao sentir os beijos de Harry, selvagens e enlouquecidos, mas não assustadores, e correspondeu da mesma forma.

Harry parou por um momento, segurando o queixo de Draco suavemente e cravando os olhos nos dele.

– Não quero perder você, Draco – disse com total sinceridade.

O loiro estremeceu de emoção.

- Não me importo que não me queira. – Continuou e fechou os olhos para que o outro não visse a dor refletida neles. – Não me importa o que tenha feito com Blaise ou o que faça no futuro com ele. – Voltou a abrir os olhos –Apenas sei que...não posso viver sem você, não quero que saía do meu !

E voltou a beijá-lo com ferocidade, mas desta vez os beijos eram acompanhados por lágrimas salgadas que Draco saboreou feliz. Tentou dizer:

– Harry...

Mas Harry não permitiu que continuasse, parecia não querer ouvir nada Queria apenas amá-lo, beijá-lo até o cansaço para comprovar que realmente estava a seu lado.

– Shhhh, não diga nada. Nada mais tem importância.

– Mas...

Harry mais uma vez não o deixou falar e desta vez simplesmente porque o olhou com tanto amor que o coração de Draco falhou uma batida. Harry sentou sobre o loiro e tirou a própria camisa com lentidão, sem deixar de olhá-lo. Pouco a pouco um sorriso muito sensual surgiu nos lábios de Harry, e Draco acariciou com avidez o peito recém descoberto. O restante da roupa do moreno desapareceu com rapidez e logo os dois se acariciavam como se estivessem separados por semanas, e não por horas. Harry geralmente tratava Draco suavemente e com muito carinho, mas o medo de perdê-lo, fez o rapaz desejar possui-lo o mais rápido possível e assim poder reafirmá-lo como seu.

Draco mordeu os lábios para conter um grito quando Harry o penetrou com uma única estocada. Mas logo a dor se converteu em prazer misturado com a enorme felicidade que sentia ao recordar as palavras de Harry para ficarem juntos para sempre.

Harry imprimiu um ritmo forte, e o som que as estocadas dele produziam estavam deixando Draco ainda mais excitado. Pegou a mão do moreno e a levou ao próprio pênis, num pedindo mudo por alívio. Harry passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava e logo chegaram juntos ao orgasmo.

– Te... amo! Te... amo! –As palavras Draco eram entrecortadas. – Harry, te amo!

Harry ficou paralisado um momento ante as palavras do loiro e saiu dele subitamente, arrancando um gemido de protesto.

– Você me ama? – perguntou incrédulo e encarando-o fixamente. –Mas eu pensei que você... que você e Blaise...

– Eu não tenho nada com Blaise – disse, acariciando o rosto de Harry. – É você quem eu quero, Harry Potter. Há muito tempo. – confessou enrubescendo encantadoramente.

– Desde quando? – perguntou ainda surpreso.

– Não sei exatamente – E riu baixinho ao ver Harry o olhando como se suspeitasse que estivesse zombando dele. – Mas juro que no início do sexto ano já não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

– Por que... Por quê...?

– Por que nunca disse nada? – Interrompeu-o com uma risada. – Imagina o que teria acontecido se Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo da escola, houvesse te agarrado em um corredor escuro, enchendo-o de beijos e confessando que te amava loucamente?

Os olhos pratas se escureceram de desejo e Harry finalmente compreendeu que ele estava dizendo a verdade. O coração disparou ao imaginar o que teria acontecido em Hogwarts se Draco houvesse se aproximado dessa maneira.

– Teria sido maravilhoso. – disse Harry e a expressão sonhadora surpreendeu a Draco.

– Você está dizendo que...?

– Lembra da última partida de Quadribol que jogamos juntos?

– Como poderia esquecer? Você me humilhou!– Draco o olhou com pesar. – Mostrou a todo mundo exatamente como me sentia em relação a você. Totalmente caído a seus pés.

– Está enganado, era eu quem estava caidinho por você.– Harry o beijou com muito amor. – Teve sorte ao me empurrar antes que começasse a beija-lo. Porque se eu começasse, nada teria me parado até possui-lo na frente de toda a escola. – Passou uma mão possessiva por todo o corpo de Draco, fazendo-o estremecer. – Foi maravilhoso sentir seu corpo sob o meu. Sentir o calor, a suavidade. Você estava com os olhos fechados e mordeu o lábio. – Harry se abaixou e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Draco.– Durante todos esses anos, nunca pude esquecer daquele gesto. Foi mais sexy do que pode imaginar.

– Oh, Deus! – Draco disse, sentindo-se infeliz por um momento. – Eu sempre pensei que ficou sobre mim apenas para me humilhar, para me fazer pagar todos os insultos que fiz durante todos aqueles anos.

– Não, jamais. – Voltou a mordê-lo. – Foi por isso que se afastou de mim? Evitou todos os nossos encontros a partir daquele dia. – Agora, quem ficou pesaroso foi Harry. – Senti tanto a sua falta! – Enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Draco.– Não me ver refletido em seus olhos, não escutar sua voz... Foi um inferno!

– Não, Potter – A voz de Draco endureceu e Harry se afastou, surpreendido. – Você não sabe o que é inferno. – Sentou-se, afastando-se do moreno. –O inferno foi ver você beijando todas aquelas harpias do colégio! – falou com o ciúme a flor da pele. – Inferno foi suportar ver aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo quando o que mais desejava era ser eu quem o fizesse!

– Draco – murmurou Harry e tentou abraçá-lo, mas o loiro levantou-se, afastando-se ainda mais.

– Mas o pior inferno foi ver você agarrando com tanta paixão aquela garota no baile de graduação!

– Naquela noite, eu não estava pensando nela – confessou Harry, colocando-se de pé. – Fiquei o tempo todo imaginando que era você...

– Sim, claro – Draco debochou, amargamente.

– A culpa foi sua. – Harry se defendeu.

– Minha?

– O idiota do Zabini te abraçou como se você pertencesse a ele e te encheu de beijos.

Harry se enrubesceu de raiva e a irritação de Draco sumiu como por encanto. Era maravilhoso ver o outro tão enciumado.

– E eu não me lembro de te ver resistindo. – Harry continuou, pesaroso.

– Foi para deixar você com ciúmes – Draco disse exibindo um sorriso triste. – Mas acho que não deu certo, não é?

– Ele não morreu por pouco aquela noite. – Aproximou-se de Draco e o abraçou com força pela cintura. – E juro que ontem se salvou de novo por um triz.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um momento antes de entregarem-se a um beijo cheio de paixão.

– Mas o que falei antes era sério – Harry disse quando o beijo terminou –. Estou disposto a compartilhar você com... _ele_, mas não quero te perder.

– Pois eu não estou disposto a dividir você com ninguém, Potter. – Draco falou muito sério. – Já estava planejado ir à casa do Weasley depois da audiência para lançar todas as azarações existentes porque ele passou a noite toda com você.

– Não passei a noite com ele. – Harry riu com vontade – Ron agüentou um bêbado que apenas sabia chorar e gritar o nome da pessoa que mais ama nesta vida.

– Pois ele também acaba de se salvar por pouco. – Draco disse feliz.

– Temos que nos arrumar para a audiência – Harry falou bastente feliz também. – Mas assim que terminar, voltaremos para casa e demonstrarei o quanto amo você.

- Ora! Finalmente! – Draco riu com vontade. – Pensei que nunca diria que me ama.

– De agora em diante, escutará sempre. – Beijou-o apaixonadamente. – Espero não cansá-lo de tanto repetir.

– Nunca.

***

* * *

**Nota do grupo:** Mas um capítulo postado...Está chegando ao fim, o próximo já é o epílogo! Fomos rápidos, não?

_Nossos agradecimentos a_: Dark Wolf 03, The Mad Hatter-chan, Nicky Evans, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca, Jad' Malfoy, Chan J. K. ( amore...essa fic, parece ser é mexicana, isso sim rsrsrsrs *Nanda falando*)

Bjus e até!

**PS: Votem na Poll no profile do grupo. É para escolher o próximo shipper a ser traduzido. Podem escolher duas opções. VOTEM! ( vai ficar no ar esse mês de maio).**

Os Tradutores.


	5. Epílogo

Escrita por:** Crazyfantasia**

Nome Original:** Reencuentro**

Traduzida por:** Bel-Chan**

Betada por:** IVI**

**

* * *

**

Epílogo

– Não acha que estão demorando muito? – perguntou Blaise pela centésima vez enquanto bebia sua quarta cerveja.

Draco ergueu rapidamente os olhos do queijo que picava para verificar o relógio da cozinha.

– Ainda tem tempo. – respondeu sorrindo – Se acalma! Parece que não vê Ron há três meses ao invés de três dias.

– É que estou nervoso! – Levantou da cadeira e ficou andando de um lado pro outro na cozinha. – Se pelo menos tivessem nos dito aonde iam. – Olhou Draco. – Harry não te contou mesmo?

– Não. Pela última vez: não – respondeu rindo – Harry tampouco me contou alguma coisa. E pare de andar de um lado pro outro que vai me deixar nervoso também.

– Não entendo como consegue permanecer tão tranqüilo – Encarou-o aborrecido. – E se foram pra farra com... outra pessoa.

– Não foram pra farra com ninguém – Negou, convicto e deixou a faca de lado para olhar muito sério para o amigo. – Eu tenho muita confiança em Harry e você também deveria ter em Ron.

Blaise não respondeu, somente abaixou o olhar e Draco soube que ele tentava conter as lágrimas.

– O que aconteceu? – Draco aproximou-se do amigo. – Tem mais alguma coisa que não me disse? Pensei que sua relação com Ron ia bem. Afinal, já estão saindo há quase seis meses.

– Sim, estamos saindo há seis meses e nem uma vez me disse que... – Já não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

– Ele não disse que te ama?

Blaise negou com a cabeça.

– Tampouco me convidou pra vivermos juntos.– disse, olhando Draco tristemente. – Nosso relacionamento é fantástico na cama e fora dela e... eu estou muito apaixonado. – Tentou sorrir. – Mas parece que ele não sente o mesmo por mim.

– Pois eu acho que você está enganado. – Draco o consolou. – Eu já o vi te observando quando você estava distraído e posso garantir que ele te ama. E muito.

– Tomara que tenha razão. – Blaise sorriu, sentindo-se melhor pelas palavras do amigo.

– Agora, vá lavar o rosto. Não acho que Ron vai gostar de te encontrar com os olhos vermelhos e horrorosamente inchados.

– Está tão mal assim? – Blaise disse assustado e saiu correndo da cozinha até o banheiro.

Draco apenas riu e retomou a tarefa de cortar o queijo, mas seus olhos voltaram ao relógio e percebeu que Blaise realmente tinha razão. Harry e Ron estavam atrasados. Eles mandaram uma coruja para avisá-los quando voltariam e Draco e Blaise decidiram fazer um jantar de boas vindas.

Draco nunca perguntava a Harry sobre as missões porque não queria obrigá-lo a dizer coisas que não podia, mas fora um viagem estranha, pois ele levara Ron também. O ruivo não era auror nem tinha qualquer relação com o Ministério, mas como sempre, Draco não perguntou nada. As três noites que tinha passado sem o corpo de Harry ao seu lado foram longas e os dias, vazios.

Terminavam de colocar a mesa quando ouviram um pequeno barulho na sala e souberam que Harry e Ron chegaram. O loiro correu até Harry, que o recebeu com um grande sorriso, e o beijou com paixão. Blaise, por outro lado, permaneceu onde estava porque sentia que, ao tentar se mover, as pernas trêmulas não iriam sustentá-lo.

Ron caminhou até ele e levantou seu rosto.

– Você não vai me dar às boas vindas também? – perguntou zombeteiro, mas no fundo de seus olhos havia uma pontinha de dor.

– Claro que sim. – respondeu Blaise com voz miúda e abraçou o pescoço do outro. – Senti muito a sua falta.

– Eu também. – disse Ron.

E os dois se envolveram em um beijo apaixonado.

– Vamos comer? – perguntou Draco fingindo que não percebeu o beijo deles. – Iamgino que estejam com fome.

– Muita! – disse Ron, separando-se imediatamente de Blaise que fez uma careta de desgosto.

Não houve muita conversa durante a refeição e Draco se surpreendeu ao perceber que Ron o encarava com insistência. Não podia chamar a relação entre eles de amizade, mas ao menos não se agrediam. Moveu-se incomodado na cadeira e observou Harry para ver se ele notara a atitude do ruivo, mas ele comia tranqüilamente, alheio ao que acontecia.

Blaise também se deu conta de que Ron não parava de encarar Draco. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que mal conseguiu conter e acabou perdendo completamente o apetite.

– Mais, Weasley? – Draco ofereceu um prato de saladas e o confrontou.

– Não, Malfoy, obrigado. – respondeu sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Blaise estava a ponto de sair correndo dali quando Ron segurou a mão dele.

– Podemos conversar a sós? – Ron pediu sério.

Blaise sentiu o mundo desabando.

"_Vai dizer que já não quer mais nada comigo!"_ – Pensou aterrado. – _"Gosta de Draco!"_

Draco também se sobressaltou ao notar o tom na voz de Ron e olhou para Blaise com pena, mas o amigo evitou seu olhar.

– C-l-a-r-o – gaguejou Blaise e tentou se levantar, mas as pernas não obedeciam.

Ron, cavalheiro, parou atrás dele e puxou a cadeira. Passou um braço pela cintura de Blaise e saíram para a sacada da sala.

– Sabe sobre o que vão falar? – Draco perguntou um pouco assustado para Harry.

– Creio que sim – respondeu tranqüilo.

– E sobre o que é?

– Sobre algo que Ron já devia ter feito há muito tempo – disse de modo evasivo, deixando claro que não falaria mais nada.

Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

***

Ron encostou as costas de Blaise em seu peito quando saíram para a sacada. Apoiou o queixo na cabeça do rapaz enquanto acariciava os braços dele com ternura. Blaise já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, que desciam livremente por seu rosto, e esperou a que seu amante começasse a falar.

Ron olhava a paisagem sem vê-la realmente. Estava recordando a fúria e o ódio com o qual Harry golpeara e torturara o homem que maltratou Draco há pouco tempo. Nunca, jamais, em todo o tempo que o conhecia, Ron o viu se comportar dessa maneira. Quando Harry pediu que o acompanhasse até a Bulgária, não contou que iria para se vingar. Agora, Ron sabia que foi chamado não para servir de guarda-costas, mas para evitar que o amigo cometesse um assassinato. Fora realmente difícil fazer Harry deixar o homem com vida. Levaram ainda mais um dia para voltar à Inglaterra porque Harry ainda não se acalmara totalmente.

E foi no momento em que Harry golpeava e amaldiçoava o búlgaro por ter ferido Draco, que Ron percebeu amar Blaise tanto quanto Harry amava a Draco. Afinal, teria agido exatamente da mesma maneira se qualquer uma daquelas bestas o tivessem machucado. Foi quando tomou uma decisão.

Ron foi arrancado de suas recordações quando Blaise não conseguiu mais ocultar os soluços.

– Por que está chorando, Blaise? – Ron perguntou surpreso e o virou de frente. –Sinto muito ter ficado longe tanto tempo. Me perdoa.

Blaise não conseguiria falar, mesmo se quisesse e se limitou a esconder o rosto peito de Ron.

– Blaise – Ron disse com muita gentileza e afastou o rapaz do seu corpo –, sei que deveria ter dito isso há muito tempo – O rapaz tentou esconder o rosto novamente, mas Ron não permitiu. – E espero que me perdoe por isso. – Beijou-o com ternura nos lábios. - Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. – murmurou com doçura. –Gostaria de viver comigo? – Olhou-o com expectativa, mas logo se moveu nervoso pela ausência de uma resposta –. Não tem que responder agora se não quiser, mas pensa. Quer? – Encarou-o esperançoso.

Os gritos de alegria de Blaise encheram a casa, sobressaltando Draco. Harry apenas sorriu.

– Finalmente ele agiu! – Harry disse satisfeito – Muito bem, Ron! – gritou, mas tinha certeza que não o escutaram, pois Blaise continuava gritando lá fora.

– O que ele fez? – Draco perguntou, mas já imaginava a resposta.

– Assumiu o que sentia, só isso. – respondeu Harry e se levantou da mesa. –. Estou exausto e quero descansar. Vamos? - Estendeu uma mão que Draco pegou com um sorriso malicioso.

– Claro que sim. – respondeu sorrindo – Adoraria ajudar você a descansar.

E os dois foram pro quarto.

– Nós também vamos descansar? – Blaise perguntou maliciosamente para Ron.

Tinham conseguido ouvir Harry e Draco quando voltavam da varanda.

– Adoraria. – respondeu Ron, abraçando-o.

E aparataram juntos.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma fic finalizada. Essa fic dividiu o público, uns gostaram e outros não.

Sabemos que nunca iremos agradar a todos, mas nós tentamos.

Esse final de semana terá mais atualizações, aguardem.

_Nossos agradecimentos a_: **Dark Wolf 03** (Logo terá uma fic desse casal), **Nicky Evans, The Mad Hatter-chan** (então continue nos acompanhando, logo teremos estréias), **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy** (Obrigada!), **ElayneAT** (Continuaremos!), **CarineCG** (Que bom que você gostou!) e **Chan J. K.**

Os Tradutores


End file.
